Harry Potter and The Secrets Of Hogwarts
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: Dipper and Mabel go to Hogwarts and someone unexpected goes with them and plans revenge on Dipper and teams up with Draco Malfoy. Dipper,Mabel,Ginny and Neville have to go through Hogwarts secrets and mysterys to find out what Voldemort and the other person is up too. Will Harry finally defeat Voldemort or will Voldemort torture everyones lives ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sorting

Gravity Falls,Oregon

" Hey Mabel," My brother shook me. " What is it Dipper." He held two letters in my face. " Its from Hogwarts school of WitchCraft and Wizardry." My eyes widen and i open mine up. " OH MY GOSH, WE GOT ACCEPTED TO HOGWARTS !" I grabbed my brothers shoulders and shook him. " Yay !" My brother replied while trying to stand up from me shaking him.

We heard a knock on the door. I opened it expecting it to be Hagrid but nope. " Hello Mabel and Dipper Pines." Professor McGonagall nodded at us and she asked where Stan was and we told her that he was showing the people his "Mystery Tour." " Well then, I need to get you two to Hogwarts Immediatly." She walked over to a car. How strange i didnt know Wizards drove cars. We hopped in and I asked ALOT of questions about Hogwarts. Proffessor McGonagall awnsered them calmly,But i could tell that she was getting annoyed with me. " Do they have Unicorns there." McGonagall sighed " Yes, yes they do." Suddenly when we were ar away from Gravity Falls or when noone could see us, The Car started to feel like it was floating in mid air.

Dipper and I looked out the window and saw that WE WERE IN A FLYING CAR ! I looked at Dipper " Uhh Dipper, i dont think were in Oregon anymore." He gulped and nodded. I heard McGonagall talking to herself and the car started feeling like we were going super sonic speed. " AHHHHHH" Dipper and I yelled together. Then the car stopped and we felt a drop. " We are here !" We got out of the car and i saw Hogwarts. I looks alot like it said in the books but better. I looked at Dipper and he was even more shocked than i was.

We walked into the castle and McGonagall guided us to the Dining Hall. We saw bunch of kids at the tables eating delicious looking food. Dipper and I followed McGonagall and she announced " Hello Students we have two new pupils i would like to sort into there houses." We saw a wizard hat that TALKED ? Ehhh weve seen stranger things. McGonagall held the hat and said " Dipper Pines" I saw my brother sit down on the stool nervously. The hat said " Hmm Brave,Couragous, loyal and defeated alot of strange beings back at home. I think it should be GRYFFINDOR !" I heard the Gryffindor people woot and shout that they were happy for him to be in their house. " Mabel Pines" I heard McGonagall look at me and smile a little. I walked up to the stool and nervously sat on it. " Brave,twin sister of Dipper Pines, loyal, hard you could be in hufflepuff or Gryffindor..lets choose GRYFFINDOR.I hear clapping and yelling from Dipper and the other kids at my table.

I sat down at my table. I sat across from a red headed girl named Ginny Weasley. Sister of Ron Weasley and Harry Potters girlfriend. " Hi im Mabel Pines." I said to Ginny. Ginny looked at me as if she were fasinated. " Did you come from America ?" I nodded and she was very nice. " So i heard that you and your brother would fight strange beings back home." I nodded " Yes we did." I was about to say something else untill I heard Professor McGonagall say " We have someone else getting sorted." I turned and saw GIDEON. I guess Ginny saw the expression on my face, " Whats wrong ? Do you know him ?" I nodded and she was going to say something else untill I heard McGonagall say " Gideon Gleeful" I saw the kid sit down on the stool and the sorting hat said. " Ahhh Yes Evil little one are you,Physic powers, I know where to put you...SLYTHERIN !" I heard the table in the back Scream,shout and root for Gideon and saw a blonde boy about 17 pat him on the back. But what i saw next disturbed me. He looked straight at me and gave me a wink.

I turned around at Ginny and she had a What-just-happened face. Dipper and I told her what happened with Gideon and how i dated him. Ginny looked pretty impressed. I saw a dark haired boy sit next to her. " Hey Gin, and you must be Dipper and Mabel Pines." Dipper and I nodded and the boy introduced himself as Neville Longbottom. " So tell us about your adventures." Dipper and I took a deep breath and told Ginny and Neville about Gravity Falls. Than they told us about Voldemort and Harry. Ive gotta say that Harrys gone through alot worse than we have.

Ginny introduced us to Luna Lovegood her best friend. Shes really nice and abit weried..LIKE ME ! Ginny told us about Snape and everything that has happened to her and Harry the past years at hogwarts. " You and Harry seem like a good couple." I sigh and Ginny blushes " Oh thank you." I flip my hair back dramatically " No problem." We all start to laugh and joke around.

Slytherin table

Gideons POV

" So Gideon you have Physic Powers." I look up at Draco Malfoy who is very rich and snobby...I like him he could be a powerfull ally against Dipper Pines and of course Harry Potter. " Yes,I have a plan though" I tell my new friend about What happened between the Pines family and what i plan to do. Draco sneers and says " For a kid, you are very smart for your age." I snicker " Thanks." Draco tells me about his hate for Harry Potter and that hes a death eater. And yes i know what death eaters are. I ask Draco " Could I be a death eater." Draco studies me for a second and says " Well you are pretty young, but you have Physic Powers. I think The Dark Lord could have something to do with you." I turn Dipper Pines way. " Perfect." I put my hand over my new amulet. Good Luck Dipper Pines, Surviving Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2 Snape

Chapter 2: Snape

"Welcome Class, Today we are learning the Polyjuice Potion." I heard the so called Proffessor Snape say. I whisper to Dipper " He sounds like Squidward from Spongebob Squarepants." Dippers face went from bored to trying so hard to not laugh. Proffessor Snape turns around and says to my brother " you have 100 points taken from Gryffindor and DETENTION !" Dipper looked at him flabbergasted " What ? I didnt do anything !" Snape leaned into him and looked at him straight in the eye " Do you want another detention ?" Dipper sunk in his chair " No Proffessor Snape." Snape smirked and walked off contuining his lesson on Polyjuice Potion. Dipper and I looked at eachother and shrugged. We got to the tables and i partnered with Dipper. " Ok Class you have to rip a little piece of your partners hair and place it into the potion." Dipper and I pulled a little piece of each others hair and placed it into the potion and his turned orange while mine turned pink. Snape walked around the classroom and checked everybodys potions to see whos looked the best. He stopped at Dracos and Gideons. " Of course he would go to Malfoys potion." I heard Ginny and Nevile say across from us. The four of us turned around to see Malfoy and Gideon smirk at us. We squinted at them and they just rolled there eyes. " Well done Malfoy,Gleeful keep up the good work. 1,000 points to Slytherin." I heard the Slytherins in the room cheer. Luna walked over to us " Hey Guys whats going on ?" We looked over at Malfoy and Gideon who were giving people high fives. " Thats what happened," Dipper told Luna who was not suprized. Dipper asks Neville " Do they ever gets points because it doesnt sound like it." Neville looks back at Dipper " Well they do in Snapes class but not in any other class especially McGonagalls."

Neville smiles when he says McGonagall because thats the Gryffindor Proffessor. Neville and Luna start talking about possibly themselfs. Becuase well i think Neville has a crush on Luna. Sshhh dont tell anyone i said that. " Ok Class is now dismissed." Snape tells us and escorts us out of the classroom. Ginny,Dipper and I walk out of the classroom talking about Pygmy Puffs and drama here at Hogwarts or well Malfoy drama. Ginny suddenly stops " Hey were are Neville and Luna." I blush,look back and saw Neville and Luna close to kissing or as they say here snogging. I hear a " OI ! Looks like Longbottom has a crush !" I look over at Neville and see Malfoy right behind them laughing." Oh Piss off Malfoy !" Neville shoos him off and trys to kiss Luna again. Malfoy is coming near us and says to Dipper " Hey little brat move over." Dipper gives him the eye and moves over. Malfoy snickers and opens the doors. We watch him walk inside and then we see Neville run towards him. " NOOO NEVILLE !" Everything seems slow motion now, its me Dipper,Ginny and Luna running after him who is now shouting a spell at Malfoy. " STUPIFY !" He sends Malfoy flying across the hall and causes alot of attention. We stop at Nevilles side and before we can say something, Proffessor Snape runs through the crowd and looks at us. " YOU" He says pointing to us " Will Get a full days detention !" We looked down at the ground and i could tell that Dipper was going to protest against us having detention but we knew that Snape wouldnt buy it.

" NOW EVERYBODY OUT!" He whispered something to Draco that we couldnt hear but i knew it wasent good. The four of us headed back to the Gryffindor tower but Luna couldnt because shes Ravenclaw. We sat down on the couch and talked about what happened today as a result in getting Detention. " Look weve got to stay out of Detention becuase we have deatheaters working for Hogwarts and we are not safe anymore, people can die here." Ginny told us and informed us about what shes heard here so far.

" So what happens at detention now." Ginny and Neville looked at us and take a deep breath. " Well they put the Cruciatus Curse on you." Neville seems really discomforted at this and i look at Ginny who says that Nevilles parents got tortured almost to death and now they stay in critical condition at Saint Mungos wizard hospital. Dipper and I look at Neville who is now shaking in fear from this. I put a hand on his shoulder and say " Neville its going to be ok, if Dipper and i have to take the pain for you we will." Neville lifts his head a little so we can see his eyes " No i wont let you, i will take my pain and besides you guys are very young to feel this pain." Ginny comforts him and says " We probitly need to go to detention now." Ginny,Neville,Dipper and I get up from the couch and walk down to the dungeons. We see Luna waiting ouside the door for us. Luna holds a finger infront of her mouth and motions us to be quiet and for us to hurry up. We back up against the wall next to her and hear talking. That sounds like Snape,and the Carrows. We over hear their conversation.

Snape: Do you really think the dark lord would want something from a 11 year old boy ?"

Alecto Carrow: Well the boy does have other powers from what Draco has told us.

Snape: But still The Dark Lord doesnt just let ANYBODY be a Death Eater.

Amycus Carrow: Severus' right you know, but The Dark Lord does change his mind alot, so we may never know.

Snape: Well The Dark Lord only cares about Potter.

Alecto Carrow: True

I heard a coughing noise next to me. I turned and saw Malfoy,Gideon,Crabbe,and Goyle standing infront of us with thier arms crossed.

On my right was Ginny and to my left was Luna. On the other side of the wall was Dipper and Neville. Gideon and Malfoy were on Dippers side and Crabbe and Goyle were on my side. I smile nervously " Uh Hey guys whats up." Crabbe grabs me,Goyle grabs Ginny, Malfoy grabs Neville and Gideon trys to grab my brother but lifts him up with his physic powers.

" We found Weasley and her friends trying to eavesdrop into the conversation,Proffessor." Malfoy and his friends drop us onto our knees and walk to the back of the keep silent as Alecto Carrow circles us and smirks " The Weasley girl is Potters girlfriend, we could get information from her." Ginny gives Carrow a Dont-You-Dare look. Carrow motions Malfoy and his friends to come over here. He and his friends stand on each side of us.

Amycus Carrow shouts " Ok you will form a line starting with Weasley." I gasp and see Carrow point his wand at her and shout " CRUCIO !" And Ginny screams and cuddles up in a ball on the floor. I can see that shes trying not to cry but is unsuccessful.

Neville is behind Ginny and trys to comfort her. But then i hear Alecto Carrow say " Dont touch her Longbottom." She says his name in such harshness that it sends the hair on the back of my neck to stand up. Neville stands up and says " Give me all youve got Carrow." Luna says in her soft voice " NO NEVILLE DONT DO IT."

Carrow laughs " You should have listened to your girlfriend,but i believe its too late for that." Amycus Carrow raises his wand to Nevilles forehead and says "CRUCIO !" With such force i could have sworn that it almost made Neville have brain damage. He withered and spazed out on the floor screaming and crying. Luna stood there petrified what was going to happen to her. Alecto and Amycus stood there laughing at her expression. Alecto did hers and Luna did the same as Ginny. Dipper was up next and gulped.

Than stood there bravely. Amycus raised his wand and than pointed it at Dipper stomach than yelled loudly " CRUCIO !" I closed my eyes and heard Dipper scream so loud it hurt my eardrum. The next thing i saw was all of my friends and Dipper unconcious from the Cruciaus Curse. I stood there with my fists balled up. I braced my self for the pain that was coming near. I opened one eye and saw that Snape was doing the curse on me. He pointed to my head like Amycus did to Neville, and i gulped. " CRUCIO !" I screamed amd thought of all of my friends and my brother who were on the floor unconcious, I have never felt anything like this, the pain was undescribable._ Stay awake,Stay awake._ My eyes were about to close when i heard The Carrows tell Malfoy and his friends " Take them out to the hall, they are useless to us, for now." The last thing before i fell into unconciousness was Gideon putting his arm around me.


	3. Chapter 3 Hospitalized

Chapter 3: Hospitalized

My eyes fluster open and i see a hospital looking area of somesort. This must be the hospital wing.' Ahhh" I try to sit up but feel a sharp pain throughout my whole body. I look around me and Ginny,Neville,Dipper and Luna are drinking something, it looks nasty. Madam Pomfrey walked over my way with the same disgusting stuff that she gave my friends." This is pumpkin juice drink up." She gave my the "Pumpkin Juice" and i opened it up and took one sip. " Ewwww" I spit it all out and everybody was staring at me. I blushed in embarressment. " Uh..." Madam Pomfrey smiled at me a little and i forced my self to drink the pumpkin juice. " Now lie down and get some rest." Madam Pomfrey was walking away to another patient,when i sat up and said " Wait Madam Pomfrey how did you find us ?" I motioned my hand to all of my friends and she turned around walking towards me

" Well all of you were on the floor and i was just walking around because Proffessor McGonagall summoned me to go get another injured student, and thats when i saw you five laying right outside of the potions classroom all bloody and hurt. At first i thought Alecto and Amycus Carrow killed you," She shook her head and how the light was shining on her face, it looked like she was about to cry.

" Your just lucky to be alive." She walked off and helped another student. The five of us just stared at each other. Luna was one to break the awkward silence " Shes right you guys, they did torture us pretty badly." Neville looked at Dipper and I " Speaking of torture, how did you guys take it." We looked at each other and i spoke first.

" Well Dipper screamed the worst and it felt like my bones were tearing apart inside of me, and 100 knifes were cutting inside my stomach." I lied down and sat u again and felt no pain. I guess this nasty stuff really does work. " Ok you guys may leave and go to your common rooms." We got up and headed for the Gryffindor common room. " I wonder how long it took for Madam Pomfrey to find us." Neville asked Ginny who didnt care the slightest bit.

" Well all i care about is getting back at them." Ginny looked rushed as we went inside the common room. " But how do we get them back ?" I asked Ginny and Neville who looked at each other than smiled kinda creepy. Neville smirked and looked at Ginny,Dipper and I. " Looks like Dumbledores Army is back." Dipper and i looked at each other. "Yes !" We gave each other a high five. Now i may not be much of a reader but Dippers told me all about Dumbledores Army, from a wizard newspaper he found somehow.

" So Neville when do we start ?" I looke at Neville who is sitting on the couch.

He looked at me kinda funny " Well weve gotta recruit some people first." Dipper speaks up next " But what if we get caught !" Ginny nudges him in the arm " Than we will most likely have to face the Carrows again or worse Voldemort himself." Neville rolls his eyes " But Voldemort is just a dumbass who thinks hes so great because he likes to kill everybody."

Ginny snorts at this and i laugh " So how will we tell people about Dumbledores Army, i mean we just cant put up a flyer we will get caught." Neville rubs his chin and says " Well we can go around and tell the people that we trust first or inform the people that were in Dumbledores Army two years ago." Ginny looks at Dipper and I to see if we have an awnser. " Well i think Nevilles second idea was pretty good. Dipper says. We all agree to the second idea and head to our dormiteries.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Transfiguration

" Sorry Professor." Ginny managed to say as we ran from the dormitory to the classroom. " Ms. Weasley please have you and your friends make the class on time or i'll have to take house points away from each of you." Professor McGonagall walked back to her desk as we sat down in our seats. " That was a close one." I heard Mabel whisper to Neville who sat next across from her. " Don't worry the Professor she won't take any points away from her own house." Neville replied snugly.

" I heard that Mr. Longbottom." Professor McGonagall's eyes stayed on the paper but you could tell she would have given Neville a hard stare. She stood up from her chair and walked to the front of the desk. " Today we will be learning Human Transfiguration, i'll explain it as soon as you pick your partner."

The class scattered around looking for a partner. I picked Mabel, Neville picked Ginny and Malfoy picked Gideon.

" Human Transfiguration allows the practitioner or the subject to take on an entirely different form, making various individual changes to their appearance, such as growing or changing the color or shape of someone's hair-"

I felt someone tapping my shoulder, i turned around and saw Mabel giving me a note quickly on the desk. My eyes frantically looked up and saw McGonagall was too busy reading from the book to notice Mabel passing me a note. I looked back down and quietly unfolded it in my lap.

_Dipper,_

_Candy and Grenda are coming here tomarrow ! I'm so excited ! McGonagall is going to escort them here, i hope they are sorted into Gryffindor. !_

I grabbed my quill and saw Malfoy staring at us, sneering as usual.

_Oh thats cool ! I didn't know Candy was going to come here ? I thought you said she was going to be home-schooled ?! _

I felt the heat rush up my cheeks as i finished my sentence , I tossed it back to Mabel and watched as her expression was a bit confused.

_Well her mom was about to homeschool her untill she found out her daughter was a wizard since her father is one and wanted her to get the education that a wizard needs. Why all the sudden questions about Candy ? Anyways Grenda was about to move to London in a few months but moved it to tomarrow since she's a wizard too._

Mabel placed the note on Dipper's desk and squinted at him, making him feel uncomfortable.

_No reason._

He placed it back on her desk and she read it in seconds. A huge smile creeped on her face and she wagged her eyebrows. She slowly put it on his desk and as soon as he read it his face turned scarlet.

_Do you like her ?_

Instead of writing back he looked back at his twin and gave her a long stare. "No I dont !" He whispered loud enough for at least his sister to hear. " Yeah right." She rolled her eyes and almost grabbed the note when Malfoy snatched it from her desk.

We almost said something when we couldn't we were too speechless especially me. He passed it back to Gideon who sat next to him. He sneered at me and crossed his arms. But Malfoy wasn't my real problem, it was Gideon. I knew what part he was reading over and over again, it scared me.

He handed it back to Malfoy, his eyes glistened as he looked at me and his smirk was giving me shivers down my spine. I knew he was planning something and it was worse than when he tried to take over the Mystery Shack.

" Professor ! Pines has been passing notes about who he fancy's !" The class bursted in snickers, except for some of the Gryffindors. Professor McGonagall walked over to Malfoys desk and took up the paper. She looked over my direction and i sunk in my chair. " Mr. Pines, you will receive three hours of detention starting right after dinner tonight."

I put my face in my arms and groaned from embarrassment and frustration. " I'm sorry Dipper." Mabel's lips were in a thin line of guilt. The class was dismissed and the four of us walked together to our next class, the least favorite, Potions.

" Well atleast with McGonagall you wont have detention with the Carrows." Ginny comforted me and gave me a small smile. I slightly smiled and put my hands in my pockets. " True but what if i get another detention and it's with the Carrows ?"

" It wouldn't be tomarrow then."

" Whats so special about tomarrow ?"

" Third years get to go to Hogsmeade." I furrowed my eyebrows. " Thats tomarrow ?" Mabel cocked an eyebrow at me. " Yeah Dipper, good thing Grunkle Stan signed our papers."

My mouth formed in a small "o". " Oh yeah, i guess i got so caught up in all this magic stuff i had forgotten about Hogsmeade." The three laughed at the comment. " That happened a few times to me too when i was in third year." Neville quirked at me.

" And tomarrow Candy gets here." Mabel wagged her eyebrows at me and I felt the blush rush on my cheeks. " You and Candy could go on a date while Grenda and I do whatever." I was about to say something untill Malfoy, Gideon and Crabb whistled in my ear and laughed off. " Lover Boy." Crabb smirked and ran along with Malfoy and Gideon.

" Idiots, just ignore them Dipper." Neville wrapped an arm around my shoulder to turn me around to the Potions classroom.

" So when are we starting Dumbledore's Army ?" I asked Neville who shushed me at the word _Dumbledore_. " Since you and Mabel are going to Hogsmeade tomarrow, the signups are going to be on Thursday."

I smiled and looked at my friend. "Sign us up as leaders." Ginny and Neville stole glances at each other, unsure how to answer me but they ended up both smiling." Ok."


End file.
